wally the cuter emo
by numbuh13m
Summary: wally has taking a likeing to cuting, why is the question, can the school sea pines help him, based off the book 'cut'


wally was sitting in his room of the tree house, he has been having suicidal thoughts lately but he refuses to tell any one whats the mater, he has no idea how to deal with the problems he is having, the only solution to his problems was to cut and hurt him self. his friends and family is really worried about him, even if he thinks that they dont care. cause he is cutting his self he has to ware sweaters to cover up the cuts and scars, but that is making every one suspicious considering its the middle of summer and really hot out side.

"numbuh 4 boy are you up here numbuh 5 and the others were wondering if you wanted to do something to day ware are" Abby said.

"oh crude" wally said as he knew he couldn't let her see the knife so he quickly did what he usually does he threw under his bed and threw on his sweatshirt.

"in here numbuh 5" wally said in dark voice the voice hes been using lately, then Abby came in to ware she herd the voice and saw wally on his bed just sitting.

"hey numbuh 4 what are you doing in here just sitting and why are you waring that sweatshirt i mean its a really hot day" Abby said with concern in her voice.

"nothing and I can ware what ever i want when ever I want" numbuh 4 said still not brighting up his voice.

"oh well numbuh 4 are you felling OK cause you been acting strange lately" Abby said still with concern in her voice.

"yes i'm fine just leave me along" wally said in a cold voice while turning his back to Abby.

"OK well numbuh 4 if you ever wanna talk about anything that is troubling you numbuh 5,3,2, and 1 is here for you dont ever forget that, so do you need to talk" Abby said with a small comforting smile.

"NO I DONT PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONG" wally said screaming at the top of his lungs that brought the others to run up stairs to see what happened.

"what happened is everyone OK" Nigel said in a worried voice.

"numbuh 5s OK" Abby said in her calm relaxed voice.

"then what happened, who yelled" Hougie asked worried as well.

"I did" wally said just wanting them to leave.

"wally you yelled, why I never herd you yell before, and your acting strange, are you OK" kuki asked really concerned cause she never seen wally act this way before.

"ya your not acting like your self" Hougie said with the same concern as every one else.

"ya please tell us whats wrong" Abby said in a pleading concerned voice.

"yes numbuh 4 whats wrong" Nigel said in a concerned voice as well.

"NOTHING JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONG" wally said yelling at them which surprised everyone cause wally never really yells.

"OK team lets leave him along for a while, see you later numbuh 4" Nigel said, and everyone left but kuki pretended to leave but went back thinking that she could get the answer out of wally.

as she was about to knock on the door which was not closed all the way she saw something shine and she was curios to what it was so she quietly put her head in the room and found out that the object was a knife and saw wally use it to cut himself

"WALLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GUYS COME HERE HURRY NOW" kuki said as she was trying to get the knife away from wally.

"what going on" Abby said as she saw wally fling her across the room.

"are you OK" everyone asked except wally.

"yes but wally's not rip his sweatshirt of NOW" kuki said on the verge of tears.

"what" they all said as if kuki lost it.

"just do it he is hurting him self watch" kuki said as she grabbed wally's sweatshirt to rip it off, he tried to struggle but couldn't cause kuki cared to much for wally to be hurting him self so she gained the strength to get wall's sweatshirt off and all you see is a bunch of cuts and scars on him and all of his friends were shocked, then kuki broke into tears.

"wally. why. would. you. do. this." kuki said in between tears.

"just leave me along" wally said coldly and turned his shoulder to them.

"no boy you need help, admit it, your coming with us NOW" Abby said "grab him"

Nigel and Hougie are struggling to get wally out the door so they can get him the help he needs but are loosing, in till kuki pushed Nigel and Hougie out of the way and pulled wally right to the "Cool Bus"  
>wally is still trying to pull away but kuki got him to the "Cool Bus" and is trapping him then told thee others to get in a hurry up, they drove to wally's house and wally is still struggling to get free but its no use kuki and Abby told Nigel and Hougie to get his parents, well they watch and make sure wally douse't escape.<p>

Nigel and Hougie made it at the door and rung the door bell waiting in patently.

"hey, me bro ante here kids" wallys older sister said about to close the door.

"NO, ITS WALLY, HE, WELL, IS CUTTING HIM SELF," Nigel and Hougie said at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU 2 SURE" she asked the 2 boys.

"YES" they both said at the same time.

"omg, ware is he, joey, get your ass out here now

they got into the bus and saw wally trying to struggle to get out of the restraints his friends got him in you can also see all of the scars and cuts.

"oh my gosh, wally what happened to you, are you OK" joey asked as he stepped on the cool bus.

"I'M fine" wally said threw gritting his teeth.

"he's. not. fine. I. walked. in. on. him. and. he. was. cutting. him. self. with. a. knife." kuki said in between tears.

"well, mom and dad ante home what you want to do" jessy said.

"well, he needs to get better" joey said.

"I AM FINE" wally said getting really mad

"wally you have to go to sea pines to get help NOW" joey said.

"whats sea pines" all of wally's friends asked.

"its a place that help's people like wally go to, they get better" jessy said.

"kids, well call you after, to give you an update on visiting days" jessy said.

"thank you" nigel said as he told hougie an abby to help them get wally into the car they were taking, then once wally was strapped down, the kids left and so did the two teens and there little brother.

"um should we call mom and dad" jessy asks

**SOOOOOOOO WAT U DINK**


End file.
